Elephants
by Mazinmeems
Summary: When a girls craziest dreams come true her world is turned upside down. A OneRepublic Fanfic. RYAN TEDDER :P Please comment :) Very much AU, timeline is crazy too :P susanoliver helped me through this! Thanks :D
1. Chapter 1 - Stage

Today was the day. I had been waiting for so long, counting down from the moment I knew we had the tickets. Mum was taking me to see OneRepublic again, I just hoped the seats were as good as the first time. We had been so close to them, I just wanted to be that close again.

"Amy! Come on we have to leave!" My Mum shouted up the stairs, snapping me out of my little daydream.

"Coming!" I grabbed my bag and double checked I had everything I could possibly need, including a phone charger because I cannot live without my phone. Like ever.

We sang along to OneRepublic songs the whole way there, with every minute I became more excited and more nervous. Every song that they played last time brought back happy (and vivid) memories. Me and Mum argued about what songs they might cover this time round. We listened to every album and every song, we were prepared for every and any outcome – at least that's what we had thought.

I pushed my Mum through the doors, the man showed us the way to disabled seating and I went as fast I could hoping to get good seats. We were the third people to get to that area, so we were so close! I couldn't contain my excitement, my heart was about to jump out of my chest. Leaving my Mum with the seats I went and bought merch for us both. Mikky Ekko was supporting them for this show, and he was just as amazing as last time. Definitely getting the crowd ready for the act everyone was there to see. Me and Mum sang along and had a laugh while he was on stage, but when he left that was when we really started to get excited.

The lights went out, but you could see the figures on stage. Then the intro to Don't Look Down began to play, the venue exploded with cheers and applause. When Ryan began to sing it was like angels from above. Time was passing so quickly, each song blending into each other, each song beautiful and perfect. And we were recording every minute.

Then Ryan picked up a mirror, we knew what that was for and smiled before looking back at the stage. Whilst singing 'If I Lose Myself' Ryan reflected the light to look at fans. It passed us first time round, but as he swang back it pointed right at us.

_The light landed on her face and for a moment I just couldn't move. Thank God I knew the song so well, because my mind was blank. I had to meet her, I just had to. But how? The more I thought about it the less I came up with, there was only one option. The song ended, people cheered and I headed towards the guys. _

"_I was thinking maybe we should bring a fan up today." I said quietly, not wanting any microphones to pick me up._

"_What on stage?" Zach asked, seeming confused._

"_Sure! Why not? It'll be fun." They didn't seem too convinced, but I've warned them now. _

As they began to play 'Counting Stars' I felt my face light up. Then something I didn't see coming. Towards the end of the song Ryan jumped over the barrier and ran down the aisle we were sat in, he stopped behind us. I was frozen.

"How would you like to come up on stage with us?" He asked as the song ended. I nodded dumbly. My whole body felt like jelly. He held my hand and led me to the stage, helping me over the barrier. I could hear hysterical screaming behind me, but my brain was struggling to keep up with everything that was happening.

"Just giving back to the fans." He says with a smile. God that smile made my heart melt. "What's your name hunny?"

"Amy." I managed to say.

"And your favourite OneRepublic song?" He asked.

"All of them." I replied with a nervous smile. His laugh was beautiful, it made me smile for real.

"How about this one then?" He said, the band starting playing and I instantly recognised it. My favourite version of 'Good Life', last time I saw them they did that version and I loved it. I sang along with them from where Ryan had sat me on stage. It was amazing to see them from here, when I managed to tear my eyes off Ryan I looked at the others, seeing how much they put into each performance. It was unbelievable, I couldn't have wished for more. I looked over at my Mum and gave her a wave, smiling like a mad man. When the song ended Ryan walked back up to me and took my hand.

_That went better than expected. She actually came up on stage, and she definitely loved that song. I could hear her singing over all the noise; it had actually given me an idea. When I took her hand in mine again my heart began to race, why I felt this way I don't know, but I couldn't control myself. _

"_How would you like to sing with me?" I whispered into her ear, her grip on my hand tightened but she nodded with a determined smile. I pulled back and beamed. "How does everyone feel about 'Waking Up'?" The crowd went crazy. The song began playing behind me and Amy was tapping her foot along to the song. Still holding her hand, we began to sing together. _

I couldn't say no to him. I'd been crushing on Ryan Tedder for years, his eyes were so hopeful and he was all smiley. So I focused on him, singing along wasn't too difficult. I mean it was just like singing in the car- but with the actual band and in front of thousands of people… Maybe not anything like in the car then. When the song finished he pulled me in for a hug. "I want you and you're Mum to come backstage with us, if you stay in your seats after the stage someone will come get you. Pease." He added before pulling away and smiling at me. "Well thanks!" He walked me off stage. As soon as his hand left mine I felt cold and empty, it was a strange feeling. We had only just met, but I was so excited about explaining this to Susan. She would have a field day with this one!

"OMG!" My Mum exclaimed when I sat back down. She was speechless.

"What just happened?" I asked. We started laughing, after we got over that I told her about what Ryan had said.

"Well, we haven't got anything to lose, have we?" She replied with a smile. The rest of the show was amazing, I swear Ryan kept on looking over at us. But I was probably just imagining it.

When the show had finished we sat in our seats, we waited for 10 minutes before a man dressed in black came up to us.

"The boys would like you guys to come backstage." He announced, he didn't look very comfortable with the situation.

"Great! Thanks, we would love to." I replied, he motioned for us to follow him so we did. I pushed my Mum and tried to focus on not fainting now the adrenaline had begun to wear off.

"Amy! Nice to see you again." Ryan said as I entered the room, he pulled me into a warm hug. "And this must be your Mum." He shook her hand and then hugged her too.

"Sarah." My Mum finally said.

"Well, this is Zach, Brent, Drew and Eddie." He introduced everyone, each one gave a little wave as their name was said.

"Where's Brian?" I asked.

Ryan chuckled, "You sure know your stuff! He's already gone back to the hotel. How would you guys like an autograph and some photos?"

"That would be great!" I responded. He was being so nice to us, it was crazy.

"If you guys don't mind. We don't want to trouble you." My Mum added, finally recovering from the shock I guess.

"It's no trouble. Really." Zach said, walking over with a pen and some photos. Each band member took a photo with us and signed the photos they already had. It was amazing and at that point my life was complete. We talked for a bit too, although in the beginning they all seemed confused everyone really opened up. They were all so nice and friendly, funny too, I'd got a stitch from laughing so much!

"Look. How about you guys come to the bar with us? It would be nice to get to know you more," Ryan asked nervously.

_The guys gave each other looks at that. I'm pretty sure they had worked out why I was doing this now. Ever since Heather I've been alone really, but Amy was something else. I'd only just met her, but my feelings were overwhelming. I knew Brent could see what was going on, he knew me so well and Zach would definitely know. I mean, we've been friends since high school, he couldn't not know. _

"_I don't see why not." Sarah replied. The relief I felt in that moment was overwhelming. We had some time left in England, about a month. I just hoped that was enough._


	2. Chapter 2 - Heading To The Bar

It was unbelievable. A couple of hours ago I was over the moon because I'd been on stage with OneRepublic, then we got time backstage with them. Now I'm sat in the back of their tour bus. Going to a bar. With OneRepublic. And they actually know I'm here!

"How long have you been a fan then Amy?" Zach asks. Ryan had disappeared a couple of minutes ago on the phone and the others seemed to be arguing about pizza toppings.

"It feels like forever!" I said smiling nervously, he smiled back at me. It was so easy to be around them, if you ignored the fact that they are super amazing and like famous and stuff. "I'm surprised you aren't joining their conversation." I said pointing towards the others. Everyone knows Zach loves food, it's just one of those facts.

"I love anything and everything edible." He says genuinely, making me laugh. "No point fighting about it, I'll eat whatever they decide on." We both laughed at that. He was nice.

"How are you enjoying the UK?" I sounded like I was interviewing him, but I just didn't want an awkward silence.

"Ah man, we love it. Right now not many people know who we are, they know the music but not us. It really gives us freedom." He gave me a look and gave me a cheeky smile. "But obviously there's always the crazy fans who know everything about us and scream at us." He nudged me playfully and we started giggling (yes Zach Filkins giggled, deal with it).

"Yeah I bet! But they don't care about you." I stuck my tongue out and I think he could tell where this was going. "They are screaming for Ryan." He laughed and we were both 'pretending' to fan girl. "Oh My GOD! It's Ryan Tedder!" I shouted. "Ryan! Ryan! Sign my boob!" Zach shouted. Ryan had come running in whilst we shouted fangirly things out, he looked a bit startled. He must have thought we were in trouble or something.

"Jeez. What are you up to?" He said, talking loudly to be heard over our shouts.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zach asked innocently. I couldn't hold the laughter in and neither could Zach. Soon he and I were doubled over laughing. When I looked up Ryan was smiling at us fondly.

"Nice to see the children getting along." He said playfully. Zach threw a pillow at him, which actually hit Ryan which was a surprise. At first I just narrowed my eyes at him, but after the pillow hit him I couldn't stop laughing.

"He's just jealous that we're having all the fun." Zach said quietly to me.

"Fuck you Filkins." I almost cried I laughed so hard. I was choking, that's how hard I laughed, and that had everyone going. After a few minutes everyone had recovered.

"Thanks for being so concerned for my well-being." I said sarcastically.

"Anytime." Zach replied, pulling me into a one-armed hug. We really got along, it was great, it was like we had known each other for years. Ryan took a seat next to us, Zach smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at us before going to the rest of the band. I heard him talking about what we had been up to, it made me smile.

"How did you enjoy the show?" Ryan asked sweetly.

"It was amazing! You guys are so talented, I mean, it's crazy. I love watching you live, it's beautiful." I said, without taking a breath. I tried not to be too creepy, so I hadn't said everything I wanted too. He seemed so happy, he was smiling again. That should be banned, my heart had just turned into a puddle of goo. "Did you enjoy it?" I asked him quietly. I was still getting over the shock that I was this close to him.

"It's one to remember." He said, a stupidly attractive half smile on his face. I looked into his eyes and my heart stopped. Eyes cannot be that attractive it's impossible. They were a beautiful, greenish grey. I remember reading somewhere that the colour changes depending on his mood or the weather, or something.

"Amy!" He was waving his hand in front of my face. I felt my face heat up and realised I was having a major blush moment, which made me embarrassed, which in turn made me blush more. Oops.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I muttered.

"I said, you have really beautiful eyes." He replied, he softly grabbed my chin so we were looking at each other. My brain was dead. Had he honestly just said that? To me? Before I got a chance to reply, the bus came to a stop. "We should probably get inside before the guys or your Mum gets worried." He announced, his voice was so soft and sweet. I had completely forgotten about my Mum! She had driven ahead so we had the car. How could I forget? More importantly – what is wrong with me? Why do I have these feelings for a guy I've only just met?


	3. Chapter 3 - The Meal

_Really? Beautiful eyes Ryan? God, what is wrong with me? She is probably so creeped out right now, but I honestly couldn't control myself. It just kinda came out. I followed her out of the bus, made sure I opened the door to the bar for her, she gave me a sweet smile as she passed. It's been a while since I've tried to go out with anyone, now I have about 2 hours to convince her to give me a chance or at least get to the good friends stage._

We were taken to a large table at the corner of the bar, which appeared to be the quietest part, the place seemed really nice. "What do you think? This is one of our favourite places in London." Ryan asked, placing a hand on my back. I couldn't help but lean in to the touch.

"It looks amazing Ryan." I ended up sat next to my Mum and Ryan, Zach was sat across from me and kept pulling faces at me. It was a very surreal moment, sat there with the band I love. If this was a dream, I never want to wake up, I don't ever want this to end.

"What do you guys want?" Ryan asked looking over at me and Mum.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." My Mum said, I nodded in agreement but couldn't help the way my eyes followed a delicious looking burger go past our table. Sorry, but I'm hungry, it's been a long day.

"Okay then." Ryan said with a chuckle, something about the look in his eyes told me he wasn't agreeing with us. "I'll just order at the bar. Zach you wanna give me a hand?" We let them get out to order their food and all the drinks.

"So, Amy how did you think the show went?" Brent asked me.

"Ryan asked the same thing," I replied smiling, "it was amazing! You guys always are." I'm surprised my cheeks don't hurt from all the smiling I've done today, maybe they will once I get over the shock.

"Do you still go to school? Or have you finished?" The others all seemed to be interested in getting to know, I'm just glad I didn't slip into crazy fan/interviewer mode on them!

"Yeah, I'm doing my last year now. I started a couple of months back."

"Got any plans for after that year?" Drew asked.

"I'll probably go to Uni."

"We got a smart cookie over here!" Eddie said laughing. "What would you take at Uni?"

"I might take history or English." I didn't want to bore them with my life, they are used to conversations that are way more interesting than this. Zach and Ryan brought the drinks back to the table, handing them out. Diet Pepsi. I actually love these guys. "Thanks! How did you know I drink Diet Pepsi?"

"Lucky guess." Zach said winking. "Now I heard someone say cookie. Explain." There was a mixture of groans and laughter in reply.

"Amy's a smart cookie." Eddie said.

"So, there aren't any real cookies?" Zach asked, seeming upset.

"Dude! You literally just ordered food!" Ryan exclaimed. "Anyway, did you come far to see us tonight?" He turned to look at us, the band did the same.

"Not too far." Mum replied.

"We live near Oxford, about 30 minutes from Oxford. If there wasn't traffic."

"That's a nice area." Brent replied.

"Not really." Me and Mum said at the same time, the guys chuckled at that. "Not where we live anyways. My friend Susan would call it 'a fucking shithole." I added. That had them laughing, but my Mum glared at me. I was in big trouble when I got home, although it's hard to bring myself to care.

"Food's here." Zach announced. Jeez, that was quick. They must have played the celebrity card. As they handed out the food I counted extra plates, I turned to look at Ryan and he just looked away. Typical. He had bought me and my Mum a Cheeseburger with chips.

"You shouldn't of! How much do I owe you?" My mum asked, Ryan just waved her off.

"But it is delicious. So I forgive you!" I said after taking a bite out of the burger. The rest of the meal was pretty quiet, we talked about their music and about school and travelling. After the plates had been taken Ryan cleared his throat.

"Sarah, I was wondering if you and Amy would stay the night. I will cover expenses, but it's late and I'd love to get to know you both better." Ryan had turned the charm up to 100, my Mum seemed unsure though.

"Amy has school tomorrow though." Damn it. School sucks!

"We can have someone drive you back early tomorrow morning." He was basically begging. He might as well get on his knees and grovel at my Mum's feet. Now that would be funny.

"It's fine. We'll stay for now. Don't worry 'bout us getting back." My Mum said finally. I couldn't stop smiling after that.

"Yay!" I celebrated and gave Mum a hug, I owe her big time now. I felt my phone buzz and saw a text form Susan. Oh God she would die! "Guys, urm, you've been great and all but I was wondering if I could get your autographs again for my friend. She will never forgive me otherwise."

"Yeah." "Of course." "No problem." That was the gist of the replies I received, thank god. Then Ryan turned to me.

"Do you want to dance?" He seemed… nervous?

"Of course!" My cheeks ached from the size of that smile, I basically jumped from the seat. The others smiled at us and Brent had started talking to my Mum. Ryan led me to the dance floor. Shit. I can't dance.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dancing

"Ryan? I can't dance," I said once we reached the dance floor.

"Neither can I." He replied laughing, he took my hands and nothing else seemed to matter. Cheesy, but hell that's how it felt. It wasn't really dancing, just jumping and holding onto each other like it's all that mattered. Holding on to him seemed like the most important thing, holding on and never letting go. "I really hope this doesn't sound too crazy, or too soon, but I've not felt this way before." Ryan said as a slower song came on, he had pulled me into his chest. Honestly, I wasn't sure what was going on. "We've only just met, but I feel like I've known you forever, I just want to be with you. Amy, will you go out with me?" He asked nervously. I froze. Ryan Fucking Tedder asked me to be his girlfriend. I actually blushed as he said it. Was he saying he loved me? Me? A nobody, who gets on with their normal, boring life.

"Seriously?" I asked, it could only be a joke. Right?

_Damn. She must think this is all a prank. Of course she would. I guess I would have thought the same thing. Even if she didn't, why would she go out with me? I only met her earlier today, and I travel all the time. I'm not exactly boyfriend material. Maybe she doesn't feel the connection I do. Well, she probably won't want to talk to me ever again. I started to pull away._

He must have thought I was rejecting him. Idiot! He seemed so upset and hurt. "Yes! Yes Ryan!" His eyes got wide and his whole face lit up with a smile, his eyes twinkling, full of happiness and love. He pulled me into a hug, one I returned happily.

"Brent talked to your Mum about it. She approves." He said into my ear. "It might sound crazy but I love you Amy Thomson."

"You are crazy." I laughed back at him, "And I love you too Mr Tedder." We giggled and he led me back to the table, holding my hand tight.

"It's official!" The table cheered at that, even my Mum seemed happy. I'm glad she's cool with it. Ryan was right, I'd never felt this way with anyone else ever, but with him everything felt right. "Here's my number." He said passing me a slip of paper.

"It's almost like you planned this." I replied with a smile. And he blushed. He. Blushed. So I did the only logical thing and kissed his cheek. The guys were laughing, but they seemed genuinely happy for Ryan and my Mum had this look about her. She looked like she understood what was happening. I'll ask her later, 'cause I sure as hell don't. I put the number into my phone and sent a text to him. I hope it makes him laugh.

_My phone beeped, I looked down at the message and had to fight to keep my laugh in. 'Mr Tedder, I hope you've planned more than this. Because I'm expecting fireworks and elephants.' I added her to my contacts. This whole situation is crazy, but it just feels right. There will be no regrets in this relationship, I will fight for every second with that girl. "If it's alright with you Sarah, we would like to come down tomorrow so I can spend time with my girl." He smiled at me. "We are on Radio One in the morning, but I would love to spend time with Amy before we start our tour."_

"_I don't see why not. But you are gunna have to win over her Dad." She told me smiling. Brent had text me saying she was fine with it, as long as Amy was happy and I looked after her. That is not going to be a problem. Ever hopefully. Now I just have to win over her Dad. I hope that won't be too difficult._

Things just got crazy! Ryan is coming to Carterton tomorrow. People will be so jealous, Susan will die. "I'll be at school though." I added.

"That won't be a problem." Ryan winked, he had the same look as earlier; he was planning something. And I didn't care, I leaned against his side and let him give me a one armed hug. This has been the craziest day of my life, but it has also been the best. "Why don't we all head back to the hotel?"

"I'm gunna take Amy home. You are coming down tomorrow, so you can see her then. I don't want her to be late for school." My Mum announced, she wasn't backing down on this one.

"That seems fair. Just make sure you listen to the interview tomorrow okay." He looked at me, I nodded. "Great it's Grimmie's show, we'll walk you out." And they did, they all said their goodbyes and gave us hugs. They gave me Susan's autograph too.

"Thanks Guys." Ryan stopped me before I got in the car. He gave me a hug, then kissed my cheek. God I wanted to kiss those lips, but my Mum was death staring us.

"Till tomorrow." He whispered in my ear. That was way too sexy. He winked as he walked off. I wanted to call him back, to stay with him, to get just a few more seconds with him. It felt like the world would stop without him. What have I got myself into? But the smile stayed on my face the whole way home. As we got onto the motorway I sent him a text; 'What no elephants?' I could just imagine him shaking his head at me, maybe smiling a little. I must have fallen asleep after that, because I woke up in Carterton. I glanced down at my phone and saw a text. 'Not today sweetheart. But there's always tomorrow.' I smiled, for a second I wasn't sure it was all real. It was like a dream. I guess dreams really do come true.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Radio

I woke up the happiest I'd been in a long time, I put on the clothes I had put aside the night before and rushed to get ready. In an hour I would be sat in English Lit begging to have Radio One on. Mum gave me a lift into school. "You look happy." My Mum said as we pulled up to the gates.

"Last night wasn't a dream right?" I asked.

"No, it wasn't."

"Then of course I'm happy!" She shook her head fondly, I met up with Susan and we walked into English Lit together.

"You look strangely happy." Susan commented. Why is everyone questioning my happiness? Am I usually a bitch? You know what, I don't think I want to know the answer.

"Am I not allowed to be happy?"

"Not on a Wednesday when we have English Lit first period."

"Whatever." I replied, sticking my tongue out at her. We went into the room and took the seats at the back, where you can get away with anything. I put my hand up before the lesson started. "Sir, can we listen to Radio One today please? Just for the first half hour."

"I guess, as long as you're working. We are finishing the essays." Our teacher replied, I smiled and sent Ryan a text saying 'Plan is a go. I'll be waiting for elephants.'

"Who are you texting?" Susan asked, trying to read my phone. She tried to grab my phone, but I quickly dodged her. "NINJA" She shouted, karate chopping my hand and making me drop the phone.

"Susan. NO shouting. First warning." Our teacher told her with a stern look. Susan and I started giggling.

"Absolutely no-one." I replied, before picking it up and reading the message I had received. 'Do you mind if people know?' I smiled, why would I not want them to know? That boy is crazy. 'Write it on the rooftops.' I replied smirking at my musical reference. Suddenly the radio was turned on, with Grimmy saying "In five minutes we'll be talking to Ryan Tedder, lead singer of OneRepublic. But first, here is a song he requested." Then Impossible started playing, I chuckled at him as I sent a message saying 'Jeez I love you, you big ball of cuteness.' Only Ryan Tedder would get the radio show to play the song I referenced, he is honestly the sweetest person in existence. Susan turned to me.

"Now I see why you wanted the radio on. I like them too." She smiled. "How was the show?" Susan asked, after nudging me to get my attention.

"It was unbelievable, we can talk after the interview." I said quickly. Susan looked a bit upset at that, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I just wanted to hear his voice. 'XXXXX Love you' He sent back.

"**Here we are; Ryan Tedder everyone!"**

"**Hi guys."**

"**So you played the O2 in London last night, how was that?"**

"**It was insane, that concert will be important to me for a long time for so many reasons." **I sent him a message back, 'I Love you too Mr Tedder. XOXO''.

"**I heard that you took a fan on stage."**

"**Yeah." He laughed. "Her name is Amy, one second let me just ask her something…" **'What are you dong right now?' Kinda weird Ryan. 'In English Lit with Susan working on an essay.' I replied. **He laughed. "She's actually sat in English Lit right now with her friend Susan, Hi Susan! They are definitely not doing their essay." Grimmy and Ryan laughed. **Every single person in the room is staring at me right now, mouths wide open. Even Susan was shocked. 'You are an absolute twat :P Everyone is staring.' I sent as he talked.

"**So, you gave her your number? Do you give every fan your number?"**

"**Nah, she's my girlfriend so of course she has my number."**

"**OMG! Breaking news right here!" Grimmy exclaimed.**

"**Yep, you heard it here first. I asked her out last night after the show, so it's pretty new. She says everyone's staring at her now, sorry babe."**

"**Are you really texting during this interview?" **

"**She just said the same thing. Not anymore." He laughed. **

"**Well. That was a bombshell. Anymore news?"**

"**We have a new single out next week, it's from our album Native and it's called 'Life In Colour'. And in about 5 minutes we are going to perform a song for you guys."**

"**That's great! I heard, that you are working with Adele right now. How is that going? What can you say?"**

"**She is an absolute sweetheart, really, and so talented. I can say that the next album is going to be great and that we have finished working together." **

"**You write a lot of the hits these days, what's it like? Balancing your band and your writing?"**

"**Well, it's always hard. But the guys really understand why I do it and we always have songs on the go for us. Plus they get to meet more people, just the other day we were chilling in the studio with Ellie Goulding, who has an awesome single coming and an even greater album."**

"**Fabulous! Juicy hints there, I like it. You go get ready for the song, while we play the old single 'Love Runs Out'." **

"Why didn't you tell me?" Susan asked finally.

"Surprise!" Everyone was staring. Every single person.

"Why would Ryan Tedder want to date you?" Someone said from the other side of the room. It was Emma, the fucking bitch. If someone else gets any attention, she has to try to do one better; which means she is jealous.

"I asked myself the same thing. But he just announced it on the radio, so it isn't an elaborate joke. I have a couple of pictures I guess, but it's not proof we are dating." People gathered around my chair to have a look at the pictures, somewhere from backstage and we took a few at the meal. But there was one that I didn't know about, it was me and Ryan and we were dancing; that must have been when he asked me out, my Mum must have sent it to me. 'Cause I definitely didn't take this picture. It seemed to convince them that this had at least some truth behind it.

"**We are gunna play a chilled out version of 'Life in Colour' for you guys. I hope you like it." **I couldn't help but smile, everyone had been sent to their seats and we were 'working'. In reality, Susan was death staring me and I was listening to my boyfriend sing beautifully. The others had either moved on or where whispering about it.

FYI this is what it would sound like ;) watch?v=Ytc7IxU9kq8

After he finished the radio was turned off. "Work now everyone. The radio might come back on in 20 minutes if you work hard." Great. My phone lit up, Ryan had texted again; 'Stay at school, we will be there in 3 hours.' During lunch – perfect. "He isn't even that good a singer." I froze, that was Emma, I hate her and she obviously hates me.

"Look. I'm not making you like me. I don't even give a shit about what you say about me. But seriously don't diss Ryan, he is more talented than you could ever be. And if you fucking diss him again, I will beat the shit out of you." I replied, I was so angry at her. I will admit, that was slightly uncalled for, but damn, she is so irritating.

"Wow! Don't be so defensive. His voice was weird, I'm allowed an opinion." Snotty bitch.

"I'm sorry, he sang for 2-3 hours last night and did the same thing the night before. You're right his voice isn't perfect today, but hell you hear the potential."

"Maybe you are wrong. And he is just isn't talented."

"Yeah. Because un-talented nobodies work with Beyoncé, Adele and Rihanna. Go fuck yourself." I shouted.

"Amy! Outside now." Mr Matthews demanded. I knew I shouldn't have replied, I grabbed my phone and stood outside. Mr Matthews joined me outside looking concerned. "Amy, just because someone doesn't agree with you doesn't mean you can be so rude and aggressive."

"I'm sorry Sir. She just rubs me the wrong way. Can I have 10 minutes to calm down?"

"Of course." Works like a charm. The good students get away with everything. So I did what any emotional girlfriend would do and called my boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6 - Phone Call

"What's up baby?" Ryan asked, answering almost immediately.

"I may have got into a little fight." I responded quietly. But not quietly enough that he couldn't hear me.

"Why? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He was so concerned, definitely the best boyfriend ever.

"I'm fine, it was more an argument really. But I got sent out of class and have 10 minutes to cool down." I didn't want him to worry and then stress out even more.

"Okay, are you sure you don't want me to do anything about it?" Ah, he wants to protect me. My knight in shining armour. Like a fairy tale.

"If I say yes, would you get here any quicker?" Worth a try right.

"No."

"Then I don't."

"We've already left, we are coming as fast as we can Hunny."

"I know. Nice performance by the way." It made me feel slightly better saying it, because it was.

"Thanks, my voice was a bit off. But that songs different every time anyway. It was a fun show actually." He replied, he was being so nice and honest, but it just reminded me of Emma.

"You were perfect. Don't let anyone say anything different." I snapped. I didn't mean to I just wanted him to know he's perfect and not to let what anyone says change him.

"So that's what you fought about." He said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

_I'm glad my sweetheart is fighting for me and not against me. But at the same time I don't want her getting into trouble because of me._

"Fuck you Tedder." But we were both laughing. "I'm loving you and leaving."

"Okay, see ya soon. Love yooooou," He said playfully, I could hear the others shouting bye from behind him. I hung up and headed back to class. Feeling better already honestly. Just hearing his voice makes me smile. I sat down right next to Susan and worked for the final 20 minutes without saying a word. She was not happy about this. I guess she has a right to be upset, she tells me everything. EVERYTHING! And I didn't tell her first. Damn now I feel guilty.

"Susan!" Of course, she tried to get out of class without talking to me. "Susan, I have something to give you." She stopped and turned slowly.

"Is it the life changing news that you met and hooked up with Ryan Tedder? No it's not. I found out with all the other normal people. OMG, I thought you were my best friend, but no. You didn't even have the decency to tell me you are screwing Ryan Fucking Tedder. I tell you everything." She was pissed.

"But have they got these? Peace offering. And technically I'm not screwing him." I pulled out the autographs and handed them too her, the anger vanished instantly and she pulled me into a frankly bone-crushing hug.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you!"

"You're right though, I should have said something. But I can tell you that OneRepublic are on their way here now, they should get here around lunchtime!" We celebrated by screaming and jumping up and down. Two more periods to go. That's all we have left. We headed off to our next lesson together, already imagining what it will be like once they get here.


	7. Chapter 7 - Introductions

'10 minutes away. Meet us at the gates. '

"Susan! They're almost here." We had just reached the common room after the final lesson before lunch. We were so excited, I couldn't wait for Susan to meet the band. "Come on, let's go to the gate." As we walked towards the gate I noticed that a group of people were trailing behind us. I could see Susan getting more and more irritated at them, but I wasn't stopping her. I wouldn't have minded if she told them to fuck off.

"If they don't fuck off soon, heads are gunna roll." Susan whispered, making me chuckle.

"How do they even know they're coming?" I questioned.

"Does it really matter? They are here to see you after all, not them."

"I guess you're right." I replied smiling. "But they want to meet all my friends, so obviously you are top of the list."

"You bet your ass I'm the top of the list." She was laughing, Susan's laugh has the magical ability to make you laugh or piss you off in about 5 seconds. Lucky for us, the majority laugh with her. Possibly at her. "You look completely la-la."

"I am completely la-la." We sat down and I showed her some of the videos, I was singing along. Enjoying myself to be honest, we had started 'Stay' by Mikky Ekko. Then I saw a bus pull up across the road from us. "Susan! That is them." I jumped up and Susan followed. We ran over to the bus, both of us jumping with excitement. The bus drove directly to the gates and the door opened. Ryan jumped down first, and I jumped onto him. Literally, like a baby monkey or koala.

_I was at the door before it opened, I couldn't wait to see her. I jumped down and before I even looked up there was a weight attached to me. _

"_I missed you." She said into my shoulder._

"_I missed you to koala bear." We both laughed, it was true I had missed her. Too much considering I met her yesterday, but hey God works in mysterious ways._

He looked kinda startled at first. I detached myself from him and went to say Hi to the others. "Oh Ry, that's Susan" I said pointing, he went over to say hey or whatever.

"OMG! It's Zach! SIGN MY BOOB!" I shouted, that had us laughing. I leant against his shoulder and had to wipe the tears from my eyes as I greeted everyone else normally. Me and the guys went to join Ryan and Susan. Zach offered me cookies on the way over, which I obviously ate. "Just be careful with food around Susan. She may get a little crazy." I warned him with a chuckle. Those two would get on like a house on fire. They are so alike. "Yeah, guys this is my best friend Susan. Susan meet OneRepublic. She is honestly the only one of my friends who is a true fan. Not matter what they say." I said introducing them all.

"Nice school! Thought you said you lived in a bad area?" Eddie asked, the others nodded.

"The place I live is shit, this is Witney." I replied, whilst Susan started chuckling. "Anyways, want to meet my other friends? Or just stand here and be ogled?" That made them laugh.

"I love being ogled." Zach said.

"Of course you do!" I punched him playfully. I loved being with these guys, I could really be myself.

"Lead the way my lady." Ryan said, throwing his arm over my shoulder. We walked through the slowly growing crowd, people were whispering and some of the younger students were trying to work out who these mysterious men where.

"Someone just said you were a 'mysterious fitty'" I giggled to Ryan.

"How do you know it was me?" He replied.

"Urm, you are obviously the fit one!" I said.

"You would say that."

"I would tell you if I thought someone was fit, like sure Zach and Eddie are fit in a manly way but not as fit as you." He just laughed and kissed my temple, this one is a keeper. I looked back and saw Susan talking to Brent, she's replaced me already. "Here we go" I said as we approached a gang of people on the field. "I have some people for you to meet." I announced, the gang turned to see who I was talking about. Some of them recognised Ryan. "Okay, here is Zach, Brent, Eddie, Drew and god-what is his name?" I joked, Ryan punched me.

"Hi, I'm Ryan." He introduced himself.

"Sure, this is Ryan Cheddar." I heard the guys laugh behind me and Ryan looked slightly amused, Susan was having some sort of laughing fit. "Anyway, meet my friends. Jade. Rosie. Jess. Kim. Chloe. Becki. Courtney. Connor. And of course Susan, who you all know." People waved, said hi and then stood here awkwardly.

"So, this is OneRepublic?" Rosie asked, breaking the silence.

"That's us." Ryan answered happily.

"I don't really listen to you much, but you seem cool." She added.

"I am a massive fan!" Jess said.

"Yep, I love all your music." Kim added. There were murmurs of agreement through the group. I could hear Susan's internal rant. 'They only know the big hits, and me and Amy have loved them forever and listen to all their songs and those guys just lied. They are such dicks. Attention seeking whore dicks.' I laughed at absolutely nothing because there was another awkward silence.

"What's so funny?" Ryan asked.

"Susan." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can't even see me!" She complained.

"I don't have to, I know exactly what you're thinking." I shouted to her.

"You know me to well bitch."

"You love it jerk."

"Sorry to interrupt your private love-fest, but there is an angry looking man storming towards us." Zach interrupted. I turned to see the Head Of Sixth Form heading our way.

"Care to explain why you have brought these people onto school grounds Miss Thomson." Angry as usual.

"Yeah, actually-" I was about to rant but Ryan stopped me.

"I apologise," and I laughed and whispered 'it's too late to apologise' which earned me a playful slap "we are actually a band. Amy is my girlfriend and our tour is breaking. We came to enquire about a performance here. For the whole school. Our treat." The smile on my face was massive!

"OMG! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, you always have something planned. Are there elephants?" I said before Mr Davids could reply. The elephants got a few strange looks, but it's an inside joke. Like the boobs.

"What's the name of the band?" Mr Davids asked.

"OneRepublic." I smirked at him.

"Amy. This is not the place for messing around, we are being serious." He scolded, asshole. He always thinks hes right.

"She is being serious. We are OneRepublic." Ryan replied, he seemed a bit angry.

"I do apologise, you can perform whenever." He stammered, what a buttkiss.

"It's too late to apologise." I blurted, earning a few laughs and an evil glare from Mr Davids.

"Great. We start as soon as the stuff's set up." Ryan said.

"Where? Now?"

"I'm sure it won't be an issue, the field seems appropriate, our guys set up and you get the kids here. It'll take us 30 minutes tops." Ryan replied, no messing with him. He had already turned and began heading to the bus for some equipment. I smiled sweetly at the asshole and ran to catch up with Ryan. I can't believe he had planned this. A performance at the school, I guess he knows me better than I thought.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Show Must Go On

_**A/N – There are lots of links to videos, you don't need to watch them **____** I just wanted to give you an idea of what it was like in my head :D**_

_I can't believe she thinks I've planned this. She thinks I'm an angel, who knows everything about her and that we are perfect for each other. I mean we are, but I hadn't planned this. I just couldn't think of a better excuse. The guys are used to this by now, but if I tell her it was spur of the moment maybe she won't see me the same. I mean I had planned a show for her, but a smaller one at her place. Invite friends and stuff and we can play outside her house. Not at a school. Jeez, I fucked this up. I'll have to do that tomorrow instead. Focus on this now. She seems happy with the current plans, so I can stick with it._

"_Babe, can you carry that guitar out for me?" I asked her._

"_Sure Ry." She basically skipped back to the field. _

"_Guys, I'm sorry about this. Usually I'd back out but-"_

"_She's so happy. We know Ryan." Brent interrupted._

"_You're not the only one who likes her you know." Zach said shaking his head._

"_I really love you guys sometimes." Thank God they understand. I grabbed the last of our stuff and went out to help set up the sound. This could go amazingly well. Or crash and burn._

They were just checking the last few things with the equipment, the students and teachers had all got chairs. I set up benches for Ryan, because he loves to jump on things and run around bouncing. Me and my mates got to sit at the front, which is a bonus. "Your boyfriend is FIT." Jess said, she was sat next to me, Susan was on the other side.

"I know he is." I replied, I promised Susan I wouldn't get into a fight. Especially not one about Ryan. So I didn't say all the things I was thinking. Although, if I did I know she would back me up. She is a crazy loyal friend.

"Okay, listen up everyone." The place went silent, all eyes on Ryan. "We haven't exactly done this before, so bear with us. Urm, we are here because of my beautiful girlfriend Amy. SO yeah, love ya Hun. No elephants. They were all booked, but I can sing a few songs." He started strumming a song, then paused. "Actually maybe I can't sing." Zach groaned.

"Ryan play the guitar!" Zach said. "Don't do it."

"I've heard some people saying I can't sing, I mean you are welcome to your opinion I don't think I'm amazing. But there are some people wh think I can, those people are my income. So yeah, I love you guys. And sorry if you think I can't sing. I have been singing at concerts for the last week. With like one day off. But…" I glanced at Emma and saw her face had turned a deep red. Ha!

"Ryan if you don't begin making music I will beat you to death with this guitar. And I swear I will not share ANY cookies." Zach threatened. Ryan just laughed.

watch?v=zASJ0j6mxlM Okay imagine this pretty much outside That's song one, the song starts 2:48

As Ryan continued to talk, Zach just glared before deciding it would be so much easier to pull crazy faces and make me laugh. But somehow, he was prepared for the start of the song. Lucky shit.

"That was for my girl. One of her favourite live songs, so yeah. I'm gunna give Zach his little solo and then sing a song that hopefully everyone knows." He jumped down to stand with me as Zach started to play. "I'm gunna go back up in a minute, but what do you think so far?"

"Amazing! Now shut up and watch your bestie." I laughed and kissed his cheek before watching Zach again.

watch?v=yDbQ1FHMriI Again. Outside and this is kinda what would have happened but not exactly the same :P The actual song starts at about 3:40

'Counting Stars' had everyone on their feet, singing and dancing or like Ryan bouncing and pretending that's a dance. It was fun. "Okay. We are gunna relax a bit for the next two. So take a seat, hopefully you like these ones. I know Amy does. So, because this is for her these songs are ones I know or strongly suspects she likes."

watch?v=R-5dTrOhhBc

Beautiful. It really was. Some people looked like they were crying, I was close to it. "I don't think you know why I wrote this. It's about my friend who went to Afghanistan 'cause of the war. He was shipped out two weeks after getting engaged. It's from the perspective of his fiancé. So yeah. But, while I remember just clap this guy." He pointed at Brent, "Our amazing cellist is the true star. I mean he's gorgeous." People clapped, cheered and laughed. "I just hope that this is right, I'm guessing it is. But hey, I'm an artist I don't know shit."

watch?v=OnDOVbn-KaA&list=PL7GIni6xMaSkyhAX5oeMHFOfVRzGrsjfe

How the hell did he know? That is literally like my favourite version of that song and probably favourite mashup. He must have seen my smile. "I did something right then." He winked at me. "Two classics to finish off. Then you guys are free." He laughed. I knew what was coming up.

watch?v=ri6uWLiW1-8 Not great audio…. But Ryan looks gorgeous so it will do!

"Last song now. I hope you like it, I'm kinda hoping you like it too. It's too late."

watch?v=9GdeMSJJiqY More evidence of Ryan greatness.

"Thanks!" He aid and jumped off stage. He pulled me into a warm embrace.

"You are the greatest boyfriend that has EVER existed. Ever." He smiled, he looked embarrassed. I can't have that. I kissed him. Not like a full on kiss. Just a quick kiss on the lips, but he was happy all the same. "That was amazing. You are amazing. This is amazing. We are amazing. A-MAZ-ING!"

"I love you." He said.

"Let's go home." I replied with a smile.

"Let's."

"Tag along Susan. We are taking Ry's bus." Now he had to win over my Dad.


End file.
